Vordathco Mordecai
Vordathco Mordecai is a primary character in the story Mordecai & Aleph (the most well-known story involving the character though not the first). Within that story he serves as a protagonist, although in most ian stories treat him as an antagonist as his true intentions are not widely known amongst the planet's populace. Vordathco Mordecai was the greatest lich on Diakatan. He was always a highly proud individual and could lose his temper easily when it came to what he considered another's stupidity. Even so, his every action had serious, focused purpose. Eventually he became a powerful ally to the mysterious lifeform, Aleph. He single-handedly created the species within his personal nation by magically hybridizing the DNA of Forest Goblins and Sea Orcs. Over the centuries he was eventually deemed a purely evil being, but in truth he fought hard to save the world from the clutches of the Chaos Legions and Vuul'huukos' Cult of Bone. He survived in undeath for a millennia before finally being destroyed by his precious land orcs during their uprising for freedom, thinking they were saving the world from his evil ways. However evidence has come to light that his phylactery was not destroyed, therefore meaning there's a chance he can be resurrected. Abilities Offensive Abilities *Gorefountain — Mordecai is extremely powerful and, at least when it comes to his own minions, tends to not suffer failure. Normally used as a punishment for those of his slaves whom fail him, he can also use the technique in actual combat. If Mordecai's power level greatly exceeds that of another being, he is able to simply snap his fingers and cause them to explode in a storm of gore, leaving little more than twitching glib behind. Although definitely a bit of a sadistic individual, he would usually prefer to fight his opponent and end them with other techniques over this one… however this appears to be only because he doesn't really enjoy having to have his fur-lined clothes methodically cleaned of guts afterwards. Defensive Abilities *Reinforce — Knowing the exact coordinates to Diakatan from his general location, he is able to replace his slaveguards at any time by using his Spatial Hand technique to locate one and yank it through space and time to his exact location. Cons to this technique however is that the guard(s) brought in to reinforce fallen ones will usually be disoriented for a short period of time, making it difficult to pull off on the fly. Mordecai also must go into his Soulsearching trance to perform the feat, leaving him vulnerable although since he knows where he's seeking it takes significantly less time. Mordecai generally only keeps a regiment of 3 slaveguards, as well. Passive Abilities *Soulsearching — As his soul is no longer physically attached to his body, it is very easy for him to explore the world beyond his corporeal form almost effortlessly; however, doing so leaves his body prone and incapable of movement, and as he no longer needs to feed or keep himself hydrated, he can remain in this position indefinitely if necessary. While he can be attacked like this he generally has 2-3 slaveguards to protect his physical form during explorations. He can explore anywhere within the universe he chooses and can tell when his body is being attacked, though his soul must then travel back to its normal holding location to control the body once more. *Phylacteral Soul — As a lich, his soul is not actually attached to his physical form; instead it is fused to a mystical artifact known as his phylactery. This object has been hidden away so that it is safe, and trying to read its location by sensing ki energy is inaccurate, as it is essentially like trying to locate a ghost. This soul/body separation allows him to fight to the death of his body but still continue to live on afterwards. *Lazarus Resurrection — Should Mordecai fall in battle, assuming his phylactery has not been eradicated as well allows for his body remnants to later be reanimated through the use of magic incantations performed by a cluster of any of his millions of followers back on Diakatan. Body resurrection is not instantaneous, however, as reagents must be collected, prepared and used in the ceremony. Should his body be reduced to mere atoms he can still be brought back together and resurrected. The more damage done to his body however the longer the resurrection will take; full atomic recovery after disintegration can take as long as a full year while lesser damage can take anywhere from a number of months to a week, depending again upon the extent and overall severity of the damage. Behind the scenes *Although lorewise he is eventually destroyed, allowing his Land Orcs to become a primary race later on, this does not occur during the events of Mordecai & Aleph, as it occurs centuries into the future of that story. It also occurs centuries before most of the stories that take place on Diakatan, serving primarily as back story. Category:Characters Category:Pages added by Somarinoa Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles